


At the Crossroad

by missanimefan, notakamisama



Category: 07-Ghost
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coffee Shop and High School AU, M/M, Other tags as they happen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missanimefan/pseuds/missanimefan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/notakamisama/pseuds/notakamisama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coffee Shop/High School AU. Teito works hard in school but not everything can also turn out "okay".  After meeting Mikages friend, things start to change for Teito and his friends.</p><p>CURRENTLY DISCONTINUED</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

"Mr. Klein!"

The short brunette shook his head and glared at the bright blond haired Oak. He hated when his friend did that, but it seemed the only way to get him to stop spacing out.

"Oh cut him some slack," his pink friend scolded their tutor, hitting him lightly with their packet their teacher had given them. From the glimpse he managed to catch of it, she also had yet to get far in their work. It wasn't all that surprising though. Math wasn't particularly her favorite, even if she was really good at it.

Teito rubbed his temples as Hakuren explained their assignment again, "Got it. But hey, where is Mikage?"

Ouka glanced around the shop. Few people were there since most of them came in and left nearly as quick, but a few remained. Of those, they could recognize some faces from their school as the uniform gave them away. Button up shirts and ankle length pants in black with gold rims on each. There was also the same shirt only with a knee length skirt for those who rather wear those over the pants, as Ouka herself wore.

Aside from them, they could see a few college students stopping by with quick paced chatter. Though what caught Oukas' attention was a familiar mischievous gleaming eyed boy who just walked in waving.

"Mikage," she exclaimed and hopped up to greet him, staring at the tall blond with him, "Who's your friend?" She tilted her head and smiled, holding out a hand to shake the mans hand even though he was about two heads taller than she.

Teito glanced over scowling at Mikage, "You're late. Again."

The boy sheepishly shrugged and Frau reached pass him to take Ouka's hand, kissing it while winking to her, "Frau. Pleasure to meet you miss."

"O-oh," she blushed and retracted her had quickly, "I'm Ouka. That brunette over there is Teito and the long hair one is Hakuren." She scuttled back to them and whispered something to Hakuren who in turn blushed. Coughing to clear his throat he waved Mikage over and motioned him to sit.  
The two split ways and Mikage sat beside Teito who watched Frau walk to the other side of the shop, intense judging burning in his gaze. Frau seemed to not notice as he was too busy getting hit with a book by a man in glasses while the lavender haired person beside them giggled, nudging the other with what seemed to be a brief chastising for their behaviors in public.

Mikage seemed to argue with Hakuren over just copying his work to which he was reminded last time they did that they had immediately been caught and given triple homework for it. After a couple more protest the boy sat down with a dramatic sigh, "Fine fine. Let's get on with it then."

A couple hours passed and Hakuren had managed to get them all on the same page, though Teito soon got ahead again and finished first.

"Woooooow! You work fast!"

"Not everyone tries to get sidetracked," said boy remarked with a scoff and turned the page of his history book.  
Mikage pouted for a few moments, but eventually perked back up with gaze locked behind Teito. Naturally the curiosity made the grouchy brunette look that way too.

Sure enough there was Frau leaning on the wall beside them, "High school sucks doesn't it," cocky wide grin making him seem more irritating than when Teito first saw him, "But you're probably gonna be out soon. 'Cept maybe that brat, pretty sure he looks like a freshman." Blatantly gesturing his hand at Teito, who moved to bite it off, before pulling away.

"He's actually in the same grade as us," responded Hakuren as he flipped a page of their work, "You got that wrong Mikage."

"Really," he hovered and stared, "I swear I copied that off your page."

Frau chuckled at that, "What'd I tell you kid? Don't let them catch y-OW!"

"Stop teaching others bad habits."

Teito scooted a little to see pass Frau and noticed the two he had been speaking to earlier had come up beside him. The man with glasses smiled a creepy closed eye smile to the group now staring at the three elder men curiously, "My apologies for that. Don't listen to this idiot, he doesn't realize the value of hard work."

"Castor," the soft voice beside him chimed in and said man looked to him, "What did I say about behaving in public? Two wrongs don't make a right."

"Ah-" Castor started but immediately seemed to go breathless, "Right. Sorry Lab."

Now it was Frau's turn to chuckle, "Man he's got you whipped!" Castor's hand shook against the urge to hit him again until the one named Lab wrapped a hand around his arm which seemed to snap the other out of his irritated trance.

"Aw come on Lab," Frau pouted now as purple stared intensely into the blue until he saw a flicker of guilt, "Sorry Cas," he grumbled and moved to walk away. Castor following him and reaching the door where both left and disappeared around a corner.

Lab remained for a moment and readjusted his loose t-shirt with a tree in the center, "I'm sorry about them. They can't seem to stop arguing for two seconds."

"That's okay," Hakuren nodded and glanced at the door, "Are they going to be alright alone?"

"Oh, I'm sure they'll be fine," Lab smiled gently and nodded his head slightly, "I'm Labrador by the way. You must be students at Barsburg High, right?"  
Ouka giggled, "Yes, my dad is the principal there."

Labrador seemed slightly shocked by this but immediately chuckled a little himself, "I see. We went there too in high school. Frau and Castor graduated the other year and I did a year before them. If you ever need some help just let us know, Mikage there has Frau's number."

"Thank you sir! Oh! I'm Ouka, that is Hakuren, and he is Teito."

"Ah, I see. Well it was nice to meet you all, but I have to catch up with them now so goodbye," he waved and headed for the door, quickly hurrying off in the direction the other two had gone.

Teito watched as he too disappeared and turned to Mikage with a raised brow of wonder. His childhood friend twirled his pencil and shrugged, "I met Frau in a gym class," he explained and resumed fixing the answer that Hakuren had gotten wrong.

The group remained like that for a little while until the shop was getting ready to close. The four waved to each other and headed off separate ways. Teito kept his stare fixated on the ground until he reached home and pushed open the door of the small apartment, "I'm back Mom."

She instantly poked her head out from the kitchen and smiled, "How was school?"

"Fine," he responded and hurried into the kitchen, leading his mother to a seat, "You shouldn't overwork yourself." He quickly went to finish the dinner she had begun and brought them each a plate, setting them down and nibbling his own.

"It's okay dear, I feel fine. You know, you're as sweet as your father. He would always worry about me and insist on taking care of everything even though he worked so hard at his job everyday." She smiled slightly and wiped away the tears forming, hoping Teito wouldn't see but he did and wished there was something he could do to bring back that man they loved so much.

He finished eating after she did and took the dishes, cleaning everything up and making sure she wasn't going to start coughing. She had gotten severely ill before his father had passed so the two made sure she didn't overwork herself, but after he was gone she had begun to work even harder to take care of her son and often became ill from the stress and previous illness having weakened her body.  
There was not much he could do except try his best to make sure she didn't overdo it. Soon he would be out of high school though and then he could get a job to help his mother out...

Teito woke up earlier than normal the next day and headed to school, it was only Wednesday and he couldn't wait for the week to end already. Oddly enough Hakuren wasn't in the library that morning, so he proceeded to wait out the morning until class re-reading the history lesson for the previous day. It crossed his mind when the math work fell out of his book.

"That guy was an ass..."

"You mean Frau?"

"HOLY SH-" Teito jumped and glared around at Hakuren, "What-"

"I always come here, remember? Later than usual today since turned out Mikage needed a ride since he overslept and Shuri refused to wait for him. But yes, Mikage has an interesting choice of friends."

Teito fixed his eyes on Hakuren who ignored him and sat across the table, pulling a book from his bag. Teito sighed and slumped at the table, flicking through his own book until they had to part ways for class. Yet another dull morning it seemed.


	2. Kapitel 2

Teito scribbled in the tiny bubbles of the history test the teacher had suddenly decided to give with the reason that they needed to keep on their feet. He was pretty sure the man just had an affinity with seeing the students grouch that they were not ready for this, especially since the test for each of his classes was always given randomly. Sometimes some would have it that day while others would be spared a day or two.

Today was not one of those days for him.

Luckily he had read over the very things these questions were asking earlier, 'Guess waking up early turned out in my favor.' The thought amused him since to his right Mikage was scratching his head and muttering something. Most likely about how unfair these random test were.

Turning back to his own sheet he sighed and filled in the remaining bubbles and set down the pencil. There was about ten minutes left of class so in five minutes the test would be gathered, leaving no chance to do anything more or discuss answers before they had to rush to their next classes.

"Time's up," the stern but silky voice echoed over the room and everyone instantly set their pencils aside while looking up. It was a known fact that if you didn't stop when told he would just count your test as invalid for not following instructions. Mikage had almost learned that the hard way, but some other sap ended up getting caught instead. Lucky him, poor guy who hadn't expected a ruler to slam on the table and a red "VOID" to be stamped on it.

The test were taken up quickly and moments later the door opened. The glare from their teacher made the entire room squirm in discomfort, double so when the well know science teacher was the one whose voice echoed the room, "Aya-tan~!"

"Hyuuga, don't you have a class to be managing," the paler teacher tapped the paper on his desk to straighten them and set them aside, knowing full well the sunglasses wearing teacher likely dismissed the class early.

As usual he shrugged and stayed by the doorway waving nonchalantly, "It's fine! Have you heard from Kona-chan? He's was supposed to bring the thing for the chemistry lab. I can't find him anywhere," the man whined dramatically, though obviously wasn't worried about it.

"You likely left as he arrived."

"Na-"

"Hyuuga," said blond appeared in the door way and gave a quick nod to Ayanami, "I was looking for you. Let's go, you have a class to get ready for."  
Naturally, said man whined, but followed after glancing at the wall clock and seeing the class would end momentarily. He shuffled after him and allowed the door to click shut behind him, leaving a displeased teacher to sort through the test as the bell rang.

Everyone dashed out of the tense room in hopes that their teacher wouldn't pull them aside about their work just because he was now already annoyed, and that wouldn't turn out well.

"God he is such a hardcore teacher," Mikage sighed and threw an arm over Teitos shoulder, "The Chem teacher sure does seem to get along with him though. Most the other teachers are super formal or avoid him."

"Well I did hear they went to school together," chimed in Hakuren and the two turned to see him and Ouka wave to them. They waited and resumed walking once they had caught up, their next class being that odd chemistry class. It was the only one they all shared together, the rest of their classes they either had alone or with one other.

They headed up the stairs and took their seats, watching Konatsu try to explain the instructions with much frustration. The teacher who was suppose to be making note nodded and smiled, twirling his lollipop and insisting he knew what he was doing. Of course none of them believed that after the last time he said that and set the entire table on fire. Luckily Konatsu had anticipated this and had been holding a fire extinguisher... Which he made sure caught the fire causing teacher as well as the fire.

Least to say, Konatsu made sure Hyuuga copied the dangerous labs exactly as he demonstrated before trusting him not to kill someone in a freak accident.

The class proceeded as it tended to. Starting with Hyuuga explaining how fun chemistry could be, but his and Aya's was the best chemistry. Followed with splitting into groups and doing as the instructions stated. One student almost threw a vial of acid at another student, but Hyuuga caught his hand and took it. The glare he received from over the glasses and wicked smile caused the entire room to feel cold and everyone remained silent the rest of class.

It was never a good idea to speak after the "murder chill", as students had begun to call it. Pissing off their teacher was a feat already, so when this happened they were more prone to be sent to the principals or be flat out failed.

"Damn, today was one of the most intense yet," Mikage shouted and stretched his arms while following Ouka out the school doors, "Konatsu was really agitated today. He gave us extra work..."  
"Well, you did see how Hyuuga wasn't trying to pay attention to his explanation of the lab. Then you go and say math isn't important."

"Hakuren's right," Ouka clicked her tongue, "You got us all extra work."

"Luckily it's just reviews," she sighed, "Hakuren and me are going to head over to get some food before heading home, wanna come?"

"Sure!"

"No thanks," Teito smiled slightly to her, "I need to get home soon."

The principal's 'princess' pouted but nodded, "Fine, but next time join us okay?"

"Alright," he agreed and waved, heading off down the street towards to coffee house to pick up a cup before heading home. He was going to need it with the amount of work they had and after all the tension in the classroom. 

He was half confused when he saw the two from the other day bickering inside near the door. From the looks of it, Frau was the one being chewed out. He just smirked as the shorter one stopped and huffed. Teito tried to ignore them but after placing his order he had to wait, so he ended up catching some of the argument.

"Why do you take everything IMPORTANT I say with a grain of salt but when it's something mocking it's suddenly a challenge? I swear you really are an idiot sometimes."

"You said I had no work ethic so I applied here, that shouldn't be a problem."

Castor rubbed his temples and growled quietly, "It's NOT. I'm just saying you could stand to learn the difference between serious and teasing."  
Frau wiggled his brows and snickered, "Oh? I don't think Lab would like if you 'teasing' me," he chimed smugly to which received an irritated slap to the head with a book.

"Stop twisting everything I say pervert moron! Ugh, why do I even bother."

"You work at a tea house nearby so why does it matter if I work here," Frau asked suddenly serious. Castor just stared at him as if asking 'seriously?'

Shaking his head, he turned to the door and walked away, "I'm just saying you should focus more on taking care of you future, like college, before deciding to do something on a whim because someone said something you took as a challenge." Pushing the door open harshly, he stormed away right as Teito received his drink and also was heading to leave.

He tilted his head slightly and stared at the blond and shook his head. That guy was really weird, but he had no right to ask about it, he only knew the guy's name. So he walked off towards his home to make dinner for himself and his mother.

The only problem was when he arrived it was quieter than usual, "Mom?"

After she didn't answer he decided to check if she was sleeping, but when he opened the door she wasn't there.

"MOM," he shouted louder, panic filling his mind as he realized she wasn't there or at the very least she wasn't answering. He ran to the kitchen and looked around, then check the hall. She still wasn't anywhere to be found so he ran to the laundry room in hopes maybe she was there and just hadn't heard him.  
However what he found was worse, "MOM!?"

Pulling out his cell phone he quickly dialed the police, "Hello," he frantically fumbled towards his mother.

"911, what's your emergency?"

 

"My mom is passed out on the ground, I think she hit her head. It's bleeding, its-" he grabbed a rag and pressed it to the side of her head, "Sh-She's not answering me!"

"Please calm down, we have an ambulance on the way."

"Mom," he hung up and tried to clean the injury while moving an ear to her chest. He couldn't hear anything so checked her pulse. It was faint but there. The sirens in the distance grew closer and he held her hand tighter, "It's okay. Hang on Mom."


	3. Kapitel 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, many thanks to teitoooo of tumblr! Thank you dear for the head canons for this AU and help looking over the chapters~

"Pacing isn't going to help," came the faint whisper from the chair nearby. Teito stopped and turned to stare at his light blond uncle, who looked just as tired as he did.

"If I had gotten home sooner-"

"Teito," a firm hand pressed to his shoulder and stared into the watery, green eyes, "There is nothing you could have done.... Come sit, the doctors should have something to say soon." The boy nodded and sat reluctantly, his uncle's arm slipping around him and pulling him close, "Shhh. You should go home and rest Teito."

"Not until I know if she's okay."

A small sigh, "As you wish."

They sat there for at least another two hours in silence. Clicking pens and scratching of writing on old clipboard. The rushing of nurses to check on patients had becoming a white noise after some time. Gowns, gloves, and the smell of sickness made Teito all the more anxious and he eventually stood to pace again. This time, there was no objection since his uncle had placed his hands together and now leaned his forehead against them with muttered prayers.

Teito wondered if it were possible that maybe his mother had just fallen to sleep, and the doctors were waiting to finish their tests when she wakes up. It was certainly something he could hope for, after the hours felt like they were dragging on endlessly.

"Mr. Kruez?"

Teito spun around to see the nurse's frowning face, "Is my mom okay? I'm her son, Teito Klein." The nurse seemed mildly startled by Teito's sudden statement, but flipped through the pages of her clipboard to check something. Presumably she was checking if this was true, because she seemed to frown further and nod in acknowledgement to Teito before turning back to the man she originally had addressed.

Kruez noted her shift in discomfort under Teitos demands to know if his mother was okay so spoke over the franctic boy, "Yes?"

"My condolences, the doctors did all they could but Ms. Klein has passed. It seems she had collapsed due to organ failure. There will be an autopsy to determine the true cause soon."

Teito's face instantly dropped and he froze, horror written over his face. Kruez sighed and muttered another prayer, this one a faint 'rest in peace'. He shook his head and ran, ignoring his uncle's call for him to wait. He didn't stop until he was home and drenched in sweat, shouting for his mother in hopes it was a lie, but when she didn't respond he punched the wall and screamed.

She couldn't be gone. He did so much to ensure she was okay and didn't get hurt. He cooked for her and cleaned the house so she could rest. He did it all so why? Why her?  
He screamed again as he fell to his knees and curled up against the wall with hands over his face. The tears kept falling until he finally fell asleep from sheer exhaustion.

"Teito? Teito, wake up."

The boy blinked bleary eyes and looked up to see Kruez frowning at his side, "Teito, you need to wake up. You have school and I have to talk to you about your new living arrangements." It took Teito a moment to remember what had happened.

"M...om..."

"Shhh," Kruez gently pushed the hair from Teito's face with a frown, "You slept through the weekend... as well as Monday. Come on, you need to get going. You can't afford to miss school again."

Teito nodded and sat up, staring blankly at the wall where some picture sat. Some pictures had his mother and father with him, but most of just him and his mother. He got up and walked to them, pulling the small black bow from one of his middle school graduation frames. His mother had given it to him as a good luck charm on his first day of high school and even though he had huffed at the idea a ribbon could hold any luck, he still took it.

He tied the ribbon into a bow around his neck and followed Kruez out and headed to school, taking the apple and toast his uncle gave him on the way out, but leaving it wrapped with no intention of touching them. At school Mikage sauntered up to him and tried to get his friend to join him for a proper breakfast in the cafeteria, but Teito declined and gave him the toast. Heading to his classes, the brunet spent most of his time sitting blankly through the hours until he reached history.

He had intended to again just sit through the class mindlessly, but sure enough the teacher wouldn't allow even that.

"Mr. Klein," the silence broke and Teito looked up, "Do you realize you are breaching dress code today?" He stared at the bow and Teito glanced to it, instantly slamming his hands on his desk.

"Look, I know we don't talk much but can I at least mourn my mom in peace?" His eyes flickered with anger and sorrow as Ayanami just stared at him unamused. The rest of the class stared at the two in shock.

"Certainly, but I will see you in detention if you do not put it away."

"You and Uncle Kreuz are the only family I have left for God's sake! This damn uniform won't let me properly mourn her so could you at LEAST let me be!?" He was now flat out angry, Ayanami gave him a warning glare and he sat back down fuming.

The history teacher returned to his chair and began flipping through the homework he had been grading, "See me after class Klein." All who were eavesdropping decided that it was best to stare back down at their work after that.

Teito's heart sank as he laid his head down though the remainder of the class, ignoring everything until the bell rang. He only looked up when he heard the teacher approach his desk with disapproval and handed him a slip of paper. Glancing at it he noticed it gave him permission to leave school early for family reasons. After a brief thank you, he left, not a word more since he was well aware Ayanami did not appreciate Teito making it known they were related. The history teacher preferred to keep work and personal life separate.

Instead of going home after turning the slip into the office, he decided to go to the coffee shop. There really was no point in going home now since his mother was no longer there and his uncle wouldn't be waiting for him until at least two hours after school let out due to work.

So Teito walked in and ordered a basic vanilla frappe, sitting in a corner and just staring at the lunch rush. He missed his drink being finished and called for so Frau stormed over and handed Teito the drink.  
"Get away from me," Teito growled and refused to look at the blue eyes glaring daggers at him. He wasn't interested in seeing Frau here... 'wait didn't the guy say he worked here...?'  
"I brought your drink since you weren't paying attention, damn brat so you better take the fucking frap," he shoved it into Teito's hands and stormed back to the counter where his manager was yelling at him to get moving since they had to meet the lunch rush before people started to leave.

Teito scoffed and sipped at his drink, staring at the cup and swirling the straw around every so often until the shop died down. He would likely have continued his wallowing if Frau didn't walk up to him and sit in the chair across from him, "Oi, kid."

"Hm."

"School hasn't even ended... Why aren't you there?"

"Aren't you supposed to be working," Teito glared half-heartedly, not really caring about what this guy decided to do with his time so long as he left him alone, "Go away."  
Frau rolled his eyes and removed the apron, "No, I'm off. So tell me, what's going on?"

There was a silence and Teito just chose to pretend the blond didn't exist until he saw said man staring at the bow and placed a hand over it, "You wouldn't understand."

"Try me."

"My mom..." he choked slightly on the word but acted as if it were nothing, "she... She passed away..."

Silence.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

The barista rubbed his temples, "Look. Trust me, I do kno-"

"Seid ihr das Essen? Nein, wir sind der Jäger!" The small cellphone lit up in the apron and Frau fumbled to grab it, "Shit." He quickly silenced it as Teito stood to leave, "Oi wait!"  
Teito glanced back at him, "Why?"

"I do know how it feels to lose someone... So here," he fumbled to write something on a napkin and gave it to Teito, "If you need something just call me. I left Lab's number too; he's good with advice and consoling shit. Just tell him you're Teito from the other day and Frau sent you."

He glanced at the hasty writing and back to Frau, "Thanks I guess."

Frau nodded, "But I do understand. Trust me."

Teito returned the nod and walked out, heading home to meet with his uncle. Kruez seemed worried and instantly waved Teito to the table he sat at in the dining room upon his nephew's arrival. It wouldn't surprise him if someone told the man about his outburst in school, Teito wasn't exactly known for keeping his temper in check if things got intense enough.

"Teito. Ayanami informed me about your little... issue in school today..."

"Figures."

"Listen, I know it may seem like he doesn't care, but he does. He's your uncle too... Just give him a chance." Teito nodded and Kruez sighed a small bit of relief, "Good. Look, I know this is hard but trust me when I say my brother and sister-in-law only want you to be happy and live a full life. Okay?"

With a nod Kruez began to explain that the house was being taken as collateral for his mothers medical bills and to pay for a proper funeral in the coming months. Teito looked devastated, but his uncle explained that he and Ayanami would be taking turns housing Teito. For the most part Teito would be allowed to stay at his place when he wanted, but the school bus was going to be needed to get Teito to and from school due to the house being farther away.

He also had the option of staying at Ayanami's house, which was slighter closer to the school than the house Teito had been living it, near the coffee shop even. There was a guest room that Ayanami agreed to allow Teito to live in. It had already been stripped of it's older guest based items and Teito's things moved there except his bed. The bed would be moved to Kruez's in the study which he now allowed for Teito to live in. The computer would help him with any work he needed and Kruez mentioned having planned to get himself a new computer anyway so it wouldn't be a problem.

Teito listened in silence and nodded as he was handed two keys, one with a small strand of black duck-tape wrapping around the base and the other red with the words "Kruez" written on it with sharpie. After it was explained he was sent to his room to pack what little he had, which his uncle explained he would take to Ayanami's tomorrow after school.

The young Klein went to work packing silently, finishing before it had even grown dark. He avoided looking at the pictures, not wanting any reminders of what was gone. Kruez helped pack the items into his car and Teito stated he would stay there for the night. There was no argument since it would be easier for Teito to get to school the next day that way.  
After his uncle had gone, he walked back to his room and curled up in a ball, falling asleep shortly from sheer exhaustion.


	4. Kapitel 4

The next day went by quickly. His things were moved by the end of the dayand Kruez agreed to take him to Ayanami's the next day and make sure the man didn't make any unfair rules. Though Teito doubted his uncle could easily sway the other if he decided a rule to be set in stone.

Classes swept by the remainder of the following day, the boy zoned out and went about the day. His friends barely managed to get his attention by the time lunch came around. Ouka walked by Hakuren as she usually did with Mikage leading beside Teito. Mikage finally paused and looked at Teito, "Teito. Come on, talk to us."

Ouka bounced forward and grabbed his hand, squeezing and giving him a reassuring smile. Teito looked at her silently and shrugged a little, "Come over to my place this weekend? We can watch a movie after Hakuren helps us finish our homework."

Teito looked away and shook his head, "No thanks. I have to talk to my uncle about rules. Probably curfew and eating," he answered Mikage before his friend could even ask. The boy huffed as he usually did and returned to heading to lunch. They remained mostly silent the rest of the day and it ended with Ouka re-offering as they parted ways to meet up later.

Teito declined again and met up with his uncle Kreuz in the parking lot to head over to his other uncle's house. Kruez reminded Teito to keep work and personal life separate when he was at school or Ayanami might decide to keep Teito away again. As it was he almost never had anything to do with his nephew, to which Teito's father and Kruez never could explain. Ayanami wouldn't give them any reason other than being too busy to deal with children.

A light knock and they waited, the door opening and revealing Ayanami in just the white button up shirt he usually wore under the teacher's assigned blazer. He glanced between the two before moving aside to allow them passage. Directing them to go left as he shut the door and followed them to the living room. It wasn't terribly fancy, mostly a white that wasn't blinding with a black sofa and two love-seats on each side.

They took the left love-seat since the couch had a blanket bunched up with a sleeping pillow at one end. Kruez gave Ayanami a curious look but the teacher ignored it as he would with a student's stupid question about the time. Teito was also curious but figured he would find out soon enough, so the boy let it be.

"I trust you have already explained to Mr. Klein the arrangements," Ayanami stated to Kruez who nodded, "Then I will also state if you intend to stay here you are expected to keep anything you use clean and organized. I will not treat you any differently at school. You would do well to remember I'm your teacher. Do not come in later than seven pm; dinner is at eight. If you do not like the food you don't have to eat it, but I will not serve anything else. No friends over, I do not wish to be watching anyone else's children. Is that understood?"

"Yes," Teito nodded. He had expected as much and figured at least the teacher wasn't being terribly unreasonable, "May I stay at my friends' houses?"

"Naturally," Kruez answered, "Just make sure one of us knows where you are."

"Preferably him. If you are not here by seven you will not eat for the night and any later than ten I will assume you are elsewhere and not expect you to be there for the night," Ayanami glanced at Kruez who seemed to disapprove of not allowing Teito to come by after a certain time but didn't argue. The fact Ayanami let him in his house to begin with was surprising to begin with.

Kruez sighed but nodded along with a silent Teito, "Kro-"

"Ayanami," he was quickly corrected with a venomous glare that sent shivers through both Kruez and Teito.

"Ayanami... I appreciate your cooperation. I live too far to be much more help to Teito."

A slight hand wave dismissed him, "If that is all, I have papers to grade."

"Right," Teito's uncle stood and looked at Teito, "Take care and call if you need anything, okay?"

"Alright."

Teito watched as Kruez left, Ayanami following to lock the door behind him and turn back to Teito, "The first room to the right down this hall is yours," he motioned to the hall beside the front door.

"Thanks... Um... Why is there-" Ayanami narrowed his eyes and Teito silenced. He figured it was likely best to not ask if it was going to make Ayanami hate him.

"Stay out of the front room. The kitchen is down the hall in front of the door so you should have no need to go to that room. My room is near there, but unless the house is on fire I expect you won't be needing to come there. If you have any questions I will be in the study pass the kitchen. If I'm not there then do not disturb me. If we are clear then let's go eat now."

Teito nodded and followed, pausing to admire the beautiful shades of black the counters and table were and how they matched the white room perfectly. He sat as a plate was set in front of him. It was nothing fancy, just generic tea and salad. It was obvious this uncle hadn't had time to make anything else due to him and his other uncle coming here.

They ate in silence and Teito dared not question why the dining table was so long, or had at least six chairs, one at each end and two on each side in the center. Perhaps for appearance appeal? Possibly.

After finishing, Teito excused himself awkwardly and went to his room, unpacking his things and starting his homework. He managed to finish by nine so he flipped open his laptop to skype with Mikage.

[9:18:56 PM] Teito: Hey Mikage.

[9:20:01 PM] Mikage: Teito! How are you?

[9:21:16 PM] Teito: Fine I guess. He went over the rules and I finished my work.

[9:21:47 PM] Mikage: OH RIGHT. I forgot homework

[9:22:03 PM] Teito: Again?

[9:23:36 PM] Mikage: Yeah, I should get off and do that. Unless you want to let me copy your work ;D

[9:25:29 PM] Teito: No.

[9:25:37 PM] Teito: but hey I have a question.

[9:25:49 PM] Mikage: Shoot

[9:27:56 PM] Teito: You remember that Labrador guy right?

[9:28:00 PM] Mikage: Yeah

[9:28:25 PM] Teito: Frau gave me his number and said I should talk to him.

[9:28:42 PM] Mikage: You should, he's a good listener and a helpful guy

[9:30:14 PM] Teito: ...He also gave me HIS number.

[9:30:53 PM] Mikage: Oooo, nice

[9:32:37 PM] Teito: I know what you're thinking and no it's not like that. Listen, I'll talk to you later about it.

[9:32:59 PM] Mikage: Aww okay. I guess I'll work on this then. Later!

Teito closed the laptop and shook his head, he probably would go back to texting after that. Mikage had convinced him to at least try skype so he did, but now he would go back to texting since that was far easier. Still, if Mikage also said this Lab guy was a good person he figured he might as well give it a shot.

Scrolling through his phone he found the number and sent a text.

Outgoing: Is this Labrador?

Incoming: Who might this be?

Outgoing: Oh right sorry. Teito from the other day.

Incoming: Oh! Hello Teito, how are you?

Outgoing: Okay I guess... Frau gave me your number btw.

Incoming: I thought as much, Castor wouldn't give it to anyone unless he thought it was life or death.

Huh, well that explained a little of why he didn't ask who gave him the number. Though he wondered why that was. Maybe he could talk to the guy later and get some idea about what sort of person he was... But he was kinda creepy... on second thought...

Outgoing: Sorry for just texting out of the blue like this.

Incoming: It's okay, but I'm sure that wasn't why you sent me a text, correct?

Outgoing: Right. Well you see...

Outgoing: My mom died...

Outgoing: I don't know...

Beautiful, Teito; best reason ever for texting a total stranger. "He probably thinks I'm an idiot now," he hit his palm against his face with a huff. Great way to start a conversation.

Incoming: Oh. I'm very sorry to hear that. What don't you know?

Outgoing: I'm not sure what to do now, you know?

Incoming: I understand. I think you should discuss with your friends how you feel. I'm sure they will try to help.

Outgoing: Maybe. But my plans have changed and now I live somewhere else with rules by someone else instead of ones I made to help my mom.

Incoming: That could be a good thing.

Outgoing: I suppose.

Incoming: I'm sorry dear, I wish I could be more help.

Outgoing: No, its okay. Frau said something about understanding and to trust him. What did that mean? Do you have any ideas?

Incoming: Did he? I think you should ask him yourself, you might just have a very relatable conversation. He may be thick headed but he means well, remember that.

Outgoing: I guess I'll ask him next time I'm at the coffee shop then. Thanks.  
Incoming: That sounds like a good idea, I believe he said he works tomorrow if you choose to go then. Tell him I sent you if he tries to get out of talking. You are also quite welcome. Good night Teito.

Teito tossed aside his phone and sighed. Of course he wasn't going to have a proper conversation through text, that should have been a given. Still, Labrador did give him the idea to try talking to Frau. Not that he was sure what good that would do now, but it was still worth a shot, he supposed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, sorry about the lack of an actual update schedule. Figured I'd post this one up since it's a bit hectic around here and may take a little bit to get next one up. We'll have to see. The friend this is for is helping with this a lot so shout out to notakamisama.


	5. Chapter 5

Sure enough Teito found himself making a stop at the coffee shop later the next day.

Mikage seemed to trust Labrador's suggestions, which gave Teito no reason to doubt the proposal to address Frau. What was the worst that could happen anyway? Frau refuses to speak to him and demands he leave? Well he couldn't tell Teito what to do... though the brunet would need to keep in mind about Labrador's comment in case the freakishly tall blond decided to ignore Teito's questions.

Which leads him to now. Frau had given him his coffee with "BRAT" written on the side. Teasingly, he added; it was small to match Teito's own height. Naturally Teito glared and walked to a seat to drink he   
coffee, knowing Frau would come over to him when he was free if Teito stayed that long. So he killed some time scribbling on an extra credit assignment for English. The buzz of customers coming and going kept Teito distracted enough that eventually he became completely absorbed in his work.

A little too absorbed, because he didn't notice Frau staring over his shoulder until he felt a tap. The brunet took in a sharp breath and looked back.

"You're still here," the barista commented with a smirk, "Couldn't get enough of me, huh?"

Teito went slightly pink and glared, "As if. I had a question."

"So you waited until I got off," Frau mused and took the seat opposite of Teito, "Well you have my full attention kid. What's up?"

"First off, I'm not a kid and you aren't much older than me. Second, you mentioned understanding before your Attack on Titan ringtone went off-"

Frau gawked and interjected at that, "You're a fan too?"

"Yeah- Wait- I mean--," Teito blushed and fumbled the pencil in his hand now that he wasn't paying attention to the work, "Don't distract me!"

"Sorry sorry," Frau grinned and held his hands up in mock defeat, "You were saying?"

Teitos glare softened after a moment and he sighed, "What did you mean?"

Now it was Frau's turn to think, or at least feign such. The silence was dreadful and it was almost as if this annoying guy was purposely waiting for Teito to become impatient and ask something else. Teito knew how it worked because Mikage had often pulled the same stunts and he wasn't going to let this guy win whatever he was playing at.

"Not sure I understand the question," Frau chimed with a smile so obviously masked by devious games that even a blind man could see it, "Would you repeat that?"

Teito's move, "Oh right. Labrador told me to say he sent me."

A few muttered curses revealed Teito won this round, "Dammit Lab. Alright. What did you want to know exactly?"

"How do you relate to me?" Teito asked again, this time fully focused on how Frau glanced away for a moment before sighing and scratching his head in defeat.

"This guy, his name's Gido, he took care of me and raised me. Thing is, as I entered high school he ran into some trouble and we started having trouble affording things. He always managed to make time to help me out even though he worked nights and needed to be sleeping during the day. For awhile, he managed to get by with a few hours... but his smoking got worse and eventually one day he was hospitalized. It turned out he fell asleep at the wheel and crashed on the way back from work. It wasn't on a busy street though... so it took about a half hour for someone to drive by and see the wreck."

Teito frowned and watched Frau's face, the flicker of regret in his eyes and the twitch of his eye gave away how sad and angry it made him. Teito felt the need to reach out and comfort him but Frau turned back and locked his deep blue eyes with Teito's soft green ones. Immediately any words he may have wanted to say were lost.

"He was an idiot for not taking better care of himself, but I probably didn't help much demanding so much of his attention. The point being, he was my family. So yeah, I know how it feels to lose someone important," he got up and patted the table, "Speaking of, I have to go meet up with Cas before he throws another fit."

Teito nodded and also got up, cradling the papers into their folder and his drink between his arm. "Mikage is waiting for me, so I should go too."

"No need to pretend," Frau winked and Teito, "I know you just stuck around because of me." This received a sharp kick to the leg, "Oi, watch it damn brat!"

Teito huffed and walked pass the blond who now cradled his leg muttering curses, satisfied with the bit of revenge for the other pointing out a fact that did not need to be stated. After all, it wasn't like he liked him or anything. He just wanted an answer to a question.

Frau hissed but set his leg back on the ground and hurried to Teito, "Hey kid, listen, wanna catch a movie sometime?"

Teito stared at him unamused but shrugged, "I guess."

Well it wasn't a no, "Awesome. I'll get the details later then. It's a date!"

"W-WHAT!?" Teito sputtered but it was too late, Frau had left grinning that devious look of his and Teito was pretty sure he just fell for some really obvious trap. Great. Well he had to be getting to Mikage before his friend decided to do something stupid like making a kite out of homework... he wouldn't actually do that. Well. He hoped at least.

As Frau departed he pulled out his phone and picked a number from the speed dial, "Hmmm. Hey, Lab! Teito came by asking about something I said and told me you sent him."

"I did, is that a problem?" Frau could sense behind the sweet innocence the challenge to say it was but of course he knew better than that.

"I wanted to make sure. Don't see why you'd send the brat to me though. You're more of the type to know what to say in that sort of matter," he shrugged forgetting the other couldn't see him.  
He heard and audible sigh on the other side, "Perhaps, but I figured someone who already made it known that they could relate would be a better option."

"Sure, it totally wasn't because you wanted us to talk and get to know each other or anything," Frau rolled his eyes when he could feel the smile coming from his friend, "Well we talked and we'll probably hang out sometime. Maybe go to a club and-"

Thunk.

"Lab?"

Crash.

"LAB?"

"Sorry about that," the other finally muttered over the phone, "I got to go, a bird just knocked over the pot with a couple of seeds I was growing. Talk to you later." Click. The call abruptly ended and Frau shook his head. Looked like he had to plan this one himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for such delays, I've been having a rough time trying to get by financially so I've had no choice but to delay due to that and stress.
> 
> But again thanks to teitoooo who helps look over the chapters before I post them and provides headcanons! (Which if you want to send me a head canon to consider for this you may add in comments or send to me via my tumblr which is linked on my profile here. Just put "ATC Head Canon in the start if you message me there. You can also ask questions about the story if you want!)
> 
> ALSO, we're pretty much stable in the FrauTei plot so far so if you want to vote which Character Arc you want to see next feel free to vote here: http://goo.gl/fqF90l


	6. Chapter 6

“Cas,” Labrador flipped his phone shut and walked around the desk until he found said man sitting beside one of his dolls with a studious gleam in his eyes. When there was no answer Labrador sighed and snatched up the dolls arm, waving it a bit with a smirk.

That caught his attention. “Give that back,” Castor frowned when Lab shook his head, “Okay, I'll bite. What's going on?”

The arm was dropped and Castor caught it before the impact cracked it, “You're avoiding the situation.”

“What situation is that?”

“You know full well,” Labrador stared until his boyfriend squirmed uncomfortably under his gaze, “You've been avoiding the topic of our colleges splitting us for a few years. We can't avoid it forever.”

Castor refused to look up. He knew there was no convincing Labrador to stay in town with him when the college he had gained a scholarship to was exactly what the lavender eyed male had been hoping for. He would have loved to go with him, but after running away from his family he no longer had the means to afford any college. He too would have to attend on scholarship, just as Labrador did.

“Cas,” the gentle whisper came and he found Labrador slipping his fingers between his own before tightening his grip and giving him a understanding look. Castor could never understand how such a sweet boy could have possibly found his way into his life in the darkest hours.

He and his mostly mute friend, Razette, had fled the manor when she had learned the extent of which his depression ran. She could only sing notes without words, but it was enough for a while to calm him. But eventually he found himself unable to be redeemed by the notes alone. He loneliness and father pushing him to become the heir when all he wished was to make dolls and clothes caused old scars to open again.

Razette had panicked and tried to sign to him as quick and frantically as she could to demand the reason red swirled down his arms like small rivers. He had hesitated, unable to meet her eyes as he explained to her the pressure was too much. The expectations were not coinciding with his wishes. He told her how he wanted to be free, babbling nonsense to her and crying as she hugged him and sang a lullaby until he drifted off.

When he had woken she signed to him that they would leave together.

So they did.

It wasn't hard when they found out Castors father had given up search fairly quickly when he had to move for business. The manor left empty to decay with times touch. He and Razette returned and made it livable after it had been abandoned and lived there with Labrador now in peace.

Similarly, Labrador had been betrayed by his friends brother. The boy had immediately turned on him when his sister passed on, blaming Labradors inability to find a cure with the money he had. It wasn't as if he hadn't tried. It was just a fact that the illness still held him in it's clutches and often he would grow faint as a result. The boy ran away soon after when his own father agreed with his old friend that Labrador was a bad investment with how he freely wasted his money on others who were fated to die.

He refused to agree and had left, joining Castor in the mansion now left abandoned. He was glad for a true friend and stated so as he also proclaimed he would study medicine and prevent the same end his friends sister had suffered.

The two lived as friends from then until they got together, Frau laughed and shouted how he knew it which of course Castor hit him for. Frau would never have admitted that he had hoped his friend and rival would find someone since the day they had met and even back in their earlier high school years. He had decided to mess with Castor back then and had quickly found himself neck deep in the most awkward situation between the two. Castor had refused to talk to him for a while after that, not even willing to make eye contact with him.

It had taken awhile, but once Lab and Cas were together he had began talking to Frau again. Frau was grateful that Lab had insisted that whatever had happened between the two should be let go. Lab still only vaguely knew of what had brought about the temporary rift between them, but he knew enough to be able to state it was ridiculous to hold a grudge.

The two had helped each other through some of their hardest and loneliest times. It was no surprise they had grown so attached in those days. Razette was still around and usually fixed up the abandoned mansion they had eventually taken over as their own home. It wasn't permanent, but it was enough until they could afford somewhere else. Razette worked hard everyday to try and bring about that dream for her best friend and his lover, but there was only so much she could do when finding work was nearly impossible.

Castor turned to Labrador and sighed, “It's not too far... but still. With both of us in college how will we communicate?” It was apparent his worry was more over losing contact with the person that meant everything than anything else.

“We have skype,” Labrador commented and rubbed the whitening knuckles until Castor relaxed enough to agree, “Plus, we can meet up on weekends and study together.”

Castor smiled slightly and nodded, “I suppose so... Was that Frau on the phone?”

“Nice of you to ask. Yes, it was. He said something about Teito and him speaking and insinuated I was trying to get them to know each other. As if I was playing match maker,” he feigned an indignant tone and Castor smirked, knowing full well that was exactly what he was doing.

“No, you? What would ever give him that idea?”

“I don't know, but isn't it rude?” He grinned and slid back over to Castor, leaning close and placing a small kiss to his cheek, “Would you like some tea?”

Returning the kiss Castor stood, taking Labradors hand, “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is so short and for any errors. I'm still homeless so even managing to write a chapter is difficult enough, but I don't have time to ask Tei to beta it as a result.  
> As you probably guessed, this chapter is more for my own sake (sorry dear). I wanted to write my OTP of OTPs so this was a must. Mostly as you guessed, it's just making you aware of their issue due to the past and present. So explaining why they can't afford to just go to the same college like they want.  
> And no, their families didn't file missing persons reports because 1. Labs family you can SEE why. 2. Cas's family as it says had to move for business. Maybe one of those matters will pop up again later though? Who knows.


	7. Chapter 7

Glittering droplets trickled along the petals of the garden surrounding her, eyes closed and the whisper of rain echoing through her mind. The reds, blues, and pinks of velvety petals decorated the porch and yard in steady bushes of green.

The skies crying rejuvenated some of the slightly withered roses that had suffered from the mid-summer drought. She held one such flower between her delicate pale fingers, brushing the dried spots are they crumbled at her touch.

She hummed a small tune and opened her eyes, glancing up at her father standing in the door.

"Ouka, what are you doing out here in such terrible weather?"

"It's beautiful," she gestured to the garden of roses, "Moms flowers will heal."

Her father sighed and gave a slight grimace, "Her garden manages to keep going, just like her."

Oukas mother had fallen ill many times, but she always recovered. Even when doctors said it was impossible, she showed them otherwise. Right now was one such time. Her mother had caught a stomach bug and couldn't eat, she lost weight from it until the doctors put her on an IV.

"There is a boy at the door asking for you," the tone held a protectiveness to it, "Said his names Hakuren."

She bounced up and brushed pass her father, "Oh gosh! I forgot we had a project to work on," she explained and hurriedly opened the door.

Hakuren smiled to her and came in while she painickly rushed him in, "I have the layout, but I can't draw so I'll leave the molecule designs to you."

"Okay," she chimed and led him to the study room, waving to her dad on the way. He set down the box containing the work he'd done in a chair.

"I heard about your mom... Are you okay?"

Ouka paused for a moment, "Of course!" She turned to smile at him but he could tell it was just a face.

He owed her so much for all the help she had given him in coping with the fear of women his father had instilled with constant questions of how he should marry by 18, even though legally that was the age he had to wait for.

From then he had developed an intense protectiveness of his friend. She ceased when he gave a disapproving glance, "Fine. I'm worried about mom."

"I understand-"

"Don't do that, how could you?"

Ouka teared up and glared even as Hakuren sighed, "My mom is bedridden. She has a cancer that can only be removed with surgery, but it's bad enough she can't go anywhere..."

"Oh."

"So I understand. Here," he passed her a tiny box, "Oh! A marble cake?"

"From that new bakery, Blue Sauce. The baker, Haruse, gave me this as a sample. I thought you might like it. He said his helper Kuroyuri asks we review them on Yelp in exchange.

"Okay," she accepted the cake and picke up the fork, sawing the sweet in half, "eat with me?"

He nodded approval and took the bite she held up in his mouth. She smiled and took a bite, repeating the pattern until the cake was finished.

A devious smirk crossed her lips, "Does this mean we indirectly kissed?"

"W-what?"

"Oh calm down, I'm just teasing." Tapping him on the nose with the fork she tsked. He sighed and shook his head.

They quietly sat for a little bit and Went over the project. It wasn't til near the end Ouka cleared her throat and decided to ask if he ever thought he liked someone but wasn't sure how they felt.

"Yeah. It's happened twice, but one I'm sure is impossible."

"And the other?"

He hesitated, "I think I would be interested in seeing if it's possible. But I think she likes someone else, but it's unrequited I think."

"Hmmm, sounds a bit familiar... Hakuren. Do I know who you're talking about?"

"More like talking to," he blushed slightly and Ouka giggled, "I think I like you."

She thought for a moment before clapping, "Well, we could try dating as long as we agree that it won't ruin our friendship."

"Can do," Hakuren responded and held out a pinky which Ouka locked her own with. In a hushed whisper Ouka smiled and added, "It's a promise."

That had been what felt like centruies ago and they had both learned of the mutual crush on Teito.

At this point it was also clarified Hakuren liked both men and women... The latter being after he got more comfortable around them, but he identified more as Bi.

Meanwhile Ouka stated she was Asexual, while she had not sexual interest she was interested in romantic relationships. Usually she had only been romantically inclined toward men so far.

They had arguments but more often than not resolved them easily and quickly. Teito often interjecting and forcing them to admit when they were wrong.

Oukas mother recovered and so did Halurens in time. Their mothers were so excited for their children that they paid for them to go to the movies together.

The two spent more time together over time and had reached an understanding that the relationship wasn't going to interfere with studies and Hakurens tutoring sessions.

At one point Ouka mentioned part of her crush on Teito came from when the boy fought a guy who got Ouka drunk and tried to have a one night stand. Teito had beaten the perpetrator to a bloody pulp the next day when Ouka came crying to him but promised he hadn't gotten far after touching her ass.

Hakuren later thanked Teito for all he did for Ouka and received a blush and mutter. Teito told him after asked why he wasn't expelled for such a thing that Oukas father who was the Principal heard the reason and expelled the boy instead of Teito. Thanking him for protecting his little girl.

Eventually every first Saturday of the month they created a ritual of going to a nearby park together and watching the sun set. Sometimes they stayed for the stars because Ouka loved watching them twinkle brightly in the night.

Her father had been reluctant at first but soon was okay with it after a year, realizing it was a loving and lustless relationship eased his mind.

It was the date of their anniversary now and Hakuren had insisted on taking her out to watch the stars by the lake tonight. They went to eat at the nearby Italian restaurant before heading out and watching as the sky slowly darkened. The moon full and surrounding by the glimmering stars.

She snuggled close leaned his head on her shoulder and him laying his head against hers. She dozed off after a bit and he gently carried her to the fountain near the parking lot and placed her in the backseat of his moms borrowed car, driving her home and only waking her once back at her house.

Ouka apologized profusely for falling asleep, a bright blush on her cheeks. He chuckled and told her not to worry.

"Sorry again!"

"It's alright," he kisse her forehead, "Get some rest, okay? Oh and here." He passed her a small box with a beautiful pink stoned ring.

She blushed harder, "A-ah. Um, okay. Thanks for everything Hakuren." She placed a brief kiss to his cheek, taking the gift smiling. She waved as she walked inside to tell her mom how well the date had gone. Not forgetting to put the ring on her finger on her way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was able to write all this in the google doc app while on the bus.
> 
> I like diversity so I piled what I felt most fitting for the characters "sexuality" wise >>
> 
> Long overdue backstory of how they got together.
> 
> Still gotta do Shuri and Mikage...

**Author's Note:**

> So this is something I owed my friend~  
> Speaking of, she's the one that is gonna look over each on before I post to make sure it's not terrible. So special thanks to my dear teitoooo of tumblr *hearts* Also she and donttouchmyprincessparts of tumblr help me out with ideas so much love to you both!


End file.
